


I Was The Knight In Shining Armour (in our movie)

by avestrum



Series: Future Aces [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Goshiki Tsutomu, Alpha Oohira Reon, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha Yamagata Hayato, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Kawanishi Taichi, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Insecurities, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Non-Excplicit Mating Cycles, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Semi Eita, Omega Shirabu Kenjirou, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/pseuds/avestrum
Summary: He’s big and bulky for an omega. That’s the first thing Goshiki realises once Rintarou is engaged in his stretches. He has biceps that could, almost rival Ushijima’s if he were to flex, his shoulders are broad and Goshiki has caught himself staring at Rintarou’s back as he raises his arms over his head.Rintarou is an anomaly, like Tendou senpai. Tall for his sub-gender, even the way his eyes dart around and glare, and the overwhelming scent of confidence he exudes is anything but normal. He’s nothing like the meek, submissive type that his parents urge him to find, Goshiki is fascinated
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Original Character(s), Goshiki Tsutomu/Original Male Character(s), Oohira Reon/Semi Eita, Shirabu Kenjirou/Semi Eita/Oohira Reon, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Yamagata Hayato/Kawanishi Taichi
Series: Future Aces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633435
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Rintarou Akihiko learned how to play volleyball from his cousin. 

Bokuto Koutarou was a year older than him and his biggest role model. They did everything together, played volleyball, went to the park, sat next to each other while they had their meals and even shared a bed at one point.

Then Rintarou's parents split up and his mother moved him to Miyagi for middle school and Rintarou had gotten caught up in his elementary school volleyball team, trying to be the ace that his cousin always was.

Miyagi didn’t have a lot of powerhouse schools like Tokyo. A few people from his middle school applied to Aoba Johsai, there was Karasuno, home of the tiny giant and they made it to Nationals once, and the only other school he considered was Shiratorizawa, notoriously known for producing strong players, both alpha and omega alike. 

He applies for the volleyball club at Shiratorizawa once he finds out he’s passed the entrance exam. It’s a miracle he’s made it this far. Washijo sensei doubts his ability to perform until he sees Rintarou on the court, hitting cross courts from the beginning of the tryout matches. There's potential for him to be a starter and a regular as his Senpais ruffle his hair.

Then he lands wrong on his knee a week later and his dreams begin to swirl down the drain along with his tears.

  
  


*

  
  


“Goshiki-kun?” Tendou-senpai is hanging off of Ushijima with his nose pressed into the crook of their pack Alpha’s neck. “Where have you be- Is that an application for the club? Has Washijo-sensei seen that?” 

“Hmm!” Goshiki hums in acknowledgement before he lifts his head from the piece of paper in his hands. “I was bringing it for a friend since he had to stay late to talk to a counselor. He’s on his way now.”

“Oh? You have friends outside of volleyball?” Shirabu pipes up from Tendou and Ushijima’s left, peeking at Goshiki from behind his uneven bangs. Goshiki sputters and his own bangs cover his eyes as he looks down and away from his senpai. 

"No! He's a second year! From class six, he does English tutoring." Goshiki mumbles.

Tendou and Ushijima sigh in unison. For an alpha, Goshiki is shy, he’s still a baby compared to the personalities of the second and third years of the team. Shirabu, for an Omega is sharp tongued and a bit mean to him. Tendou in his usual pack mom fashion, rolls his eyes at Shirabu before he leans over and pinches the second-year setter’s ear.

“Don’t be mean. If he’s brought someone to the team then we ought to be welcoming.” Mating Ushijima it seems, has mellowed Tendou quite a bit when it came to their baby ace. 

“He originally signed up to be part of the club last year!” Goshiki tells Tendou and Ushijima excitedly before his scent sours slightly. “But when he was working on serves with Semi-senpai he landed wrong and his knee…” Goshiki trails off, looking like he knows he said too much. “But he took the year off to recover because it was so bad.” 

“Oh? So he’s a second year? Does Semi know his name?” Ushijima hums curiously. Despite his usual stoicness, he is quite interested in this mysterious friend that Goshiki had made. 

Tendou whips his head around, eyeing his grey-haired best friend from across the gym and calls out to Semi. “Semi-semi!” His voice is sing-song-like as he wiggles his fingers towards his fellow Omega. “Could you come over here please?” 

With a roll of his eyes and a huff of displeasure, Semi struts over towards them, stopping to lean on Tendou’s side, putting even more weight on Ushijima, who’s standing as best as he can with the weight of two Omegas leaning on him.

“What is it?”

“Goshiki has a friend that he says used to be in the club, but he had an injury so he had to take a leave of absence quite early on last year.” Ushijima starts off politely. “His friend is now recovered and returning howe-”

“However we don’t know anything about this friend that’s hanging around our little baby Tsutomu.” Tendou interrupts in true Tendou fashion but Ushijima doesn’t look annoyed. Goshiki sputters and fidgets with the application in his hands, too flustered to try and refute Tendou’s teasing tone. 

“If I remember correctly, uh, he’s an Omega and his name was Rintarou Akihiko?” Semi says thoughtfully, stroking his chin as he searches through memories. “And when we were in the hospital the doctor said that when he landed he basically twisted his knee and his kneecap popped out of place and almost severed the ligament that holds your knee together.” Tendou, Ushijima, Shirabu and Goshiki all flinch, as does Oohira who’s in their earshot.

“That’s why he had to take a long time away from the team, because he had to go through physical therapy and they had to make sure he had no tears in his ligaments before he could participate.” Semi says lowly. Goshiki pouts, eyes staring intently into the floor.

*

Rintarou is so screwed. Last year, when he landed wrong while trying to attempt a power serve without warming up his form and he fucked up his knee, his life had almost fallen apart. But this, this cute, dark-haired alpha holding the volleyball in front of him, he was gonna kill him. He knew who Goshiki Tsutomu was, most of Shiratorizawa knew who he was. The lucky first year who got to play starting line with Ushijima, the first year who wants to become ace after Ushijima graduates.

At first Rintarou thought he’d have to fight the first year for the title of Ace, but now. Now he has a whole new barrage of ideas of what he wants to do with the cute as fuck first year that offered to take his application and bag down to the gym while he talked to his teacher.

Goshiki is waiting along with Ushijima, Tendou and Semi-senpai. Rintarou remembers the three of them from his first year. Their looks have not --changed but they’re taller than what he remembers and he internally curses Tendou for being 6’2 when he himself barely manages 5’10 if he rounds up. Even Goshiki, a year younger than him, is already 5’11 and a half because he’s an alpha.

“Ushijima-san, Tendou-san, Semi-senpai.” Rintarou greets them with a small wave as he reaches out to take his bag from Goshiki who was still carrying it. “Thank you Goshiki-kun you didn’t have to bring it down for me.” Rintarou is well aware of the blush on his face when Goshiki grins back with the power of a small ball of sunshine.

“Rin-chan, how’s the knee?” Semi asks slowly, testing his tone and him. He hasn’t spoken to Semi since he got out of hospital, his upperclassman having visited a few times while he was all laid up. It’s a relief, to see him again, he’s a familiar face among the third years.

“Hmm, it’s better. Physical therapy helps a lot,” Rintarou glances down at the black fabric wrapped around his knee. “I need a brace while I play and have my own set of stretches I'm required to complete but I’ve had no problems adjusting.” 

“Then it’s good to have you back.” Oohira Reon walks up to them with a kind smile on his face. “We haven’t started warm ups yet, Goshiki, can you help him with his stretches?” 

The dark-haired alpha nods his head enthusiastically, before he puts his things down and takes Rintarou’s bag from him too. Goshiki is a bundle of energy and determination as he ushers Rintarou around the gym until he’s happy with where they’re allocated. 

As Rintarou presses forward, with Goshiki’s knee against his shoulder, fingers reaching forward along the gym floor, he takes a deep breath, inhales the scents around him and sighs. 

Coming back to the club may not be as easy as he thought and not just because of his knee. 

  
  


*

He’s big and bulky for an omega. That’s the first thing Goshiki realizes once Rintarou is engaged in his stretches. He has biceps that could, almost rival Ushijima’s if he were to flex, his shoulders are broad and Goshiki has caught himself staring at Rintarou’s back as he raises his arms over his head.

Rintarou is an anomaly, like Tendou senpai. Tall for his sub-gender, even the way his eyes dart around and glare, and the overwhelming scent of confidence he exudes is anything but normal. He’s nothing like the meek, submissive type that his parents urge him to find, Goshiki is fascinated, at an Omega with all the qualities of an alpha but still has the instincts of a perfect Omega.

Goshiki shakes those thoughts from his head when Rintarou makes a concerned noise, when Goshiki realizes he’s stopped putting pressure on Rintarou’s back he fumbles and apologizes before leaning on Rintarou’s back once again.

Goshiki gets distracted through his own stretches too, as Rintarou leans his arms against his back to give him some pressure, distracted by the fruitiness in Rintarou’s scent and the way Rintarou’s fingertips squeeze around his biceps when he corrects his form. 

When stretches are done, Goshiki helps Rintarou to his feet and becomes well aware of how pretty Rintarou’s eyes are when they’re at eye level. Rintarou’s eyes are like a molten golden brown, shining as he rolls his shoulders back, pushing his hair out of his face as he goes.

He smiles, once his fringe is tucked behind his ear and out of his eyes. His smile is soft and gentle and Goshiki’s insides melt together, eyes trained on the curve of Rintarou’s lips, before they trail down to his jaw and then his throat.

Tendou startles him by popping up next to him, making him jump as an arm slings around his shoulder. “Hey little ace!” Tendou teases him as his bowl cut is ruffled. Rintarou seems to take that as his cue to leave because he wanders over to where Semi and Taichi are chatting together. Goshiki can barely hear Tendou’s light teasing as his eyes follow Rintarou across the room.

“Goshi-kun!” Tendou finally gets his attention. Goshiki yelps, whipping his head around to look up at Tendou with a flushed face and the tips of his ears bright red. “Ohoho, is someone a little distracted by our new team mate?” Tendou teases. Goshiki sputters, flustered, and fiddles with the hem of his uniform before he shakes his head.

“N-No!” He responds loudly, almost too loudly as Tendou tsks and laughs before he shakes his head and wraps his arm tighter around Goshiki’s smaller frame. 

“No worries little ace.” Tendou softens slightly. “It’s normal when you’re not used to someone new being around.” 

*

  
  


Goshiki starts pestering Ushijima less, which is weird on a good day, but one day when they’re playing four on four in the gym after practice, he bounds right past Ushikima to grin at Rintarou. It’s like a flip has switched and Goshiki has forgotten all about becoming the power ace that Ushijima is, he’s eyeing Rintarou almost hungrily whenever he turns away from the net after a successful spike. 

“Rintarou senpai!” Goshiki calls out once they’re all wiping sweat off their faces and chugging from their water-bottles eagerly. Goshiki bounds u p to him, somehow still full of energy. “Those cut-shots were amazing! Especially since they beat Tendou-san's blocks! Where did you learn to do them?!” 

“My cousin taught me how to do them when I was younger. He’s really good at them.” Rintarou rolls his right shoulder and reaches over to squeeze his shoulder blade. “I’m not really used to doing them so my shoulder gets strained too fast, but Kou is super flexible and he’s amazing at them.” Goshiki’s expression brightens and he raises his arms and stretches them as far as he can in front of him, looking determined.

“Can you teach them to me too?” Goshiki bounces on the tips of his toes. The whole gym goes silent, where the third years glance over to them, moreso to see why Goshiki has gotten loud. With all the attention on him, Rintarou shrinks somewhat but nods. 

The smile on Goshiki’s face is blinding, as his cheeks go pink and he punches his fist in excitement. Rintarou reaches out and grabs his hand when Goshiki turns to go pick up one of the balls that has rolled over towards them. 

“I’ll teach you tomorrow after practice, okay? I don’t want to strain my knee and you need to make sure that you rest.” Goshiki goes red at that, smiling as he sways side to side excitedly. 

“Goshiki-kun!” Tendou calls out from where he’s draped over Ushijima, tiredly nosing into Ushijima’s jaw before he continues with his request. “Can you and Rintarou lock up for tonight?” 

“Hm, okay Tendou senpai!” Goshiki stares down at their hands, still together before he grins at Rintarou and bounds towards Tendou for the keys. Rintarou catches Tendou looking at him over Goshiki’s head, with a sly smile that tells him that Tendou is plotting something. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rintarou has a crush on Goshiki. 

The realization hits when Tendou drapes himself over Goshiki to squish his cheeks together after Goshiki hits a killer straight. A part of Rintarou wants to snarl and rip Tendou’s arms off of him. It takes Semi nudging his side with his sharp elbow to get him to stop posturing from where he’s standing. Goshiki and Tendou don’t seem to notice his low growl at himself or that he turns away, but as he lifts his head to look at Semi, Ushijima catches his eye and tilts his head in concern.

“Is there tension between you and Satori.” Ushijima asks him after practice as he’s taking a drink out of his bottle. “If it is something that concerns you feel free to speak to me or Reon about it.” Ushijima offers up, like a good pack Alpha. Rintarou chokes on the gulp of water he’s taking, eyes flicking over to where Goshiki is getting babied by Tendou and praised for how well he played during practice. 

“No! No there’s nothing wrong.” Rintarou shakes his head and meets Ushijima’s eyes. “I just realized something that took me off guard.” Rintarou hopes that his answer is enough to satisfy Ushijima, but he keeps his mouth shut to prevent anything else from coming out. Everyone knows that Ushijima and Tendou are protective over the team’s baby Ace, and that Goshiki is such a kind alpha that deserves a perfect omega to match him. 

It’s just a crush and Rintarou isn’t the kind of Omega that Goshiki wants nor deserves.

  
  


*

  
  


“Rintarou.” Semi comes up from behind him, nose scrunched up like he’s smelling something. “Have you refreshed your scent blockers and suppressant patches yet?” Semi eyes the patch on his throat carefully. Semi’s own is firmly stuck over his scent gland and Rintarou can’t smell anything but concern from him. 

Rintarou frowns, his own were stuck on early this morning when he woke up, and it’s late in the afternoon now. He shakes his head. He hasn’t noticed any obvious reactions from any alphas during this practice match.

“I overheard some of the alphas from Nohebi talking about you, they can smell you.” Sure enough when he glances over at where Nohebi is huddled for their break, Nohebi’s captain and ace, both alphas, are staring over at him with narrowed eyes. 

“I’ll go refresh them now, and don’t listen to Nohebi, most of them act like snakes when they want to get your attention.” Semi relaxes at that and pats his shoulder. 

“Ask Reon or Taichi to go with you okay?” Semi smiles at him and turns to wave over to the Alpha and Beta eyeing them with concern.

“Hmm I’ll be okay Semi-Semi, I won’t take long, tell coach that I’ll be back in less than a minute.” He waves Semi’s concerned noise off and ruffles through his duffle bag for his suppressant patches. The locker rooms are empty, as they should be. Rintarou peels of the suppressant patch and scent patches from his throat, wincing when the smell of his impending heat physically floods the room.

“R-Rintarou senpai?” Goshiki is standing in the door of a bathroom stall, eyes wide and the tips of his ears a bright red. Goshiki’s nostrils flare, pupils dilating as he narrows in on Rintarou’s exposed throat.

“Goshiki!” Rintarou whips around, new patches in his hand as he stares at the dark haired alpha in front of him. 

“Y-you… you smell...” Goshiki stammers, hands fidgeting with the hem of his uniform, keeping his hands busy. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” Rintarou glances down at the patches in his hand. “I… I have to put my patches on.” The longer he takes and the longer Goshiki stands opposite him, the more his fingers shake, delaying him in putting his patches on. Goshiki plays with the hem of his shirt and inches closer, nostrils still flaring. 

“Did… Did you need help?” Goshiki’s tone is innocent, oh so innocent, and a keening whimper slips out of Rintarou’s throat without his permission. Rintarou nods before he can think otherwise. There’s interest stirring in his gut, slick starting to gather between his thighs. Goshiki makes his way over to him, fingers slipping from the fabric of his uniform to grasp Rintarou’s hand and the patches.

Goshiki smells interested, smells so damn good. Goshiki’s fingers are calloused at the tips, but his palms are soft as they peel the suppressant patch from it’s plastic wrapper and press them to his throat, fitting the outline of his previous patch and he does the same with the scent patch, although that takes a little bit longer to take effect. His hands are warm, Rintarou leans into the touch.

Goshiki runs his thumb over his adam’s apple and as the scent of his impending heat abates, Goshiki slowly steps forward until Rintarou’s back is against the wall. Goshiki has to be running on instincts, his intentions are innocent but his actions are far from it. Goshiki presses his face into the crook of Rintarou’s neck, inhaling sharply as he buries his nose against the scent patch. 

The patches may dampen his own pheromones and scent, but Goshiki’s are flooding his senses, caging him to the wall just as effectively as his body is. Goshiki smells utterly delightful. Rintarou inhales a mouthful of his scent, gasping when he feels wet pressure against the side of his throat.

“G-Goshiki, ah!” Goshiki licks the side of his throat, all the way up to his jaw before he slides a hand up the front of his shirt, startling Rintarou as he clenches his jaw and squeezes his eyes shut. Teeth graze the edges of his patches, like Goshiki is figuring out the best place to position his jaw. “Goshiki,  _ wait. _ ”

He’s never wanted someone so much in his life, knees going weak. If Goshiki wants, he could take him without any protest.

“Rintarou!” 

Goshiki is pulled away from him harshly. Shirabu and Reon are holding the young alpha by his arms as Tendou and Semi approach Rintarou with twin expressions of concern on their faces. Ushijima is standing behind the five of them, eyeing Goshiki with concern before he glances over at Rintarou and the scent patches in his hands.

“You should be more careful in removing those.” Ushjima says plainly. He doesn’t mean it to hurt, he’s just blunt that way, but Rintarou flinches despite knowing that. 

“I’m sorry.” Rintarou mutters before glancing at Goshiki whose eyes look clearer now that there are other scents in the room. “I’m sorry.” He repeats in Goshiki’s direction. He pushes himself off the wall, discarding the used patches in bin before he shoulders past both Semi and Tendou. “I didn’t know he was in here.” He says, his insides twist when Tendou only smiles in true pack Omega fashion and shakes his head to dismiss his apology. “I didn’t mean to do anything.” 

“I know Rin-chan.” Tendou says softly, so only the both of them can hear him. "It's okay. Go wait outside with Taichi and Semi, we'll calm Goshiki down." Rintarou is uncomfortably shifting as Taichi and Semi wait with him outside the locker rooms, not-so-subtly scenting him to warn off the Alpha’s from Nohebi that are sniffing the air.

*

Goshiki avoids him after he realizes what happened, whether it’s because he’s upset with Rintarou or upset with himself, Goshiki steers clear of him in and out of practice. 

It’s for the best.

Even if Rintarou wants Goshiki to pin him down and take him, bite him and mate him. Rintarou’s heat hits only days after the encounter, arriving four days early, most likely triggered by Goshiki’s pheromones and somewhat aggressive scenting in the locker rooms. 

Rintarou barricades himself into his dorm room, nest built on his bed. Semi, Shirabu and Tendou have visited him after their classes for touch and comfort for the last two days. The Alphas, mostly just Ushijima since he’s already mated to Tendou, drop off meals and sports drinks and a tub of ice cream or three. 

It’s common for Omegas to take time off their classes to stay in their dorms while their heat hits. Rintarou hates it. Despite his better judgement his body wants an Alpha, specifically the one that’s scented his volleyball uniform, but he can’t upset the team dynamic by doing something stupid like showing up to practice in a full blown heat.

His uniform is wrapped around his pillow, in the centre of his nest where the other omega’s can’t get to it to wash it. Goshiki’s scent stopped him going crazy for the last forty eight hours and it’ll keep him sane for the next seventy two, it makes him want him so bad.

Rintarou whines as another cramp sends him curling up into a ball around his pillow, grinding his hips against his mattress. He inhales Goshiki’s slowly fading scent mixed with the scent of his own slick, and feels tears tracking down his cheek. He spent half the day with his uniform clenched between his teeth, jerking off until his body was sensitive.

A knock on the door tells him that Tendou and Semi are out of their classes. When he lets them in, Shirabu trails in after them, holding a bottle of sports drink out to him. Rintarou whimpers, before Tendou is standing behind him and hugging him, and then his pack Omega bites his teeth into the back of his neck and scruffs.. It forces him to relax, tension melting from his muscles and while scruffing can be seen as demeaning, he’s thankful for it. 

“You can’t keep clinging to Goshiki’s scent Rin.” Semi sighs from his left. Shirabu is on his phone next to the door, waiting for Ushijima to bring the next lot of food to them, and to make sure that his mate eats while doing pack mom duties. “It’s going to fade before your heat is over.”

“I’m sorry.” Rintarou whines and lifts his head from the uniform that is clutched in his arms to bury his face into Semi’s lap instead. “He smells so fucking good I can’t help it.” 

“We know.” Shibaru pipes up from the door. “And your crush on Goshiki doesn’t seem to be helping does it.”

“I don’t have a crush on him!” Rintarou retorts, before another cramp has him doubling over. Semi sighs and pulls the uniform over towards Rintarou, draping it over his face so that he can inhale Goshiki’s scent. 

“Sure Jan.” Shirabu mutters with a deadpan expression before his phone chimes and there’s a knock on the door. Before the door opens, they can already smell Ushijima and the scent of curry. 

“Waka- _ toshi _ ~!” Tendou greets as he plays with Rintarou’s hair. The alpha doesn’t take more than two steps into the room, handing over the food to Shirabu. “Is that home-made Hiyashi and rice I smell?” 

“Hmm.” Ushijima hums in affirmative, glancing over the four Omegas in the room. “Shirabu mentioned that maybe you would appreciate something more flavourful to motivate Rintarou-kun into eating.” Rintarou lifts his head up from inside his nest, nodding at Ushijima before he pauses, eyes and head perking up.

Ushijima’s scent was normally strong when he entered the room, but as Ushijima embraces Tendou, Rintarou picks up another scent behind Ushijima. It’s sharp and sweet, like berries, but it’s comfort and lust rolled into one. Rintarou knows that scent.

He scrambles to his knees in his nest, almost falling off his bed as a familiar bowl cut peeks around Ushijima’s frame.

“Little ace!” Tendou grins and gently removes himself from his mate to go hug the baby alpha. Semi wraps an arm around Rintarou’s shoulder, keeping him steady as he climbs to his feet. 

Goshiki finally steps out from behind Ushijima, carrying what looks like a stack of sweaters. “What’s this Tsutomu-kun? Did you bring something for Rin-chan? How thoughtful of you, being such a good alpha!” 

Goshiki’s face is pink and flushed as he inhales, getting a mouthful of Rintarou’s scent, sweat, want, lust and a hint of cum. “I-I thought that… that R-Rintarou-senpai would appreciate some things that were scented?” Goshiki stammers, incredibly flustered while holding out the stack of sweaters, practically shoving them into Rintarou’s chest. “I read that Omega’s like having Alpha scents during heats, there are some from Reon senpai as well!’ 

At the end of Goshiki’s explanation, Rintarou rushes forward to drag Goshiki close and scenting him. Goshiki squeaks when Rintarou drags him into a hug. “Thank you!” He says, although it’s muffled into Goshiki’s shoulder. Shirabu and Ushijima have to pry them apart after a few seconds.

Rintarou doesn’t waste any time, he scatters the sweaters around the middle of the nest and crawls into it to lay down in the middle of all of them, curling into a light blue sweater that he knows is Goshiki’s, thick with Goshiki’s scent.

Goshiki seems a little shell shocked, eyes trained intently on the curve of Rintarou’s back as the Omega puts it on display, actively scenting the clothes added to his nest. Ushijima kisses Tendou on the cheek and bids them a polite ‘see you soon’, before Ushijima ushers Goshiki out and for them to take their leave.

“Maybe Goshiki has a crush on you too.” Shirabu says as he digs into one of the containers of Hiyashi and rice.

“Hey!” Tendou yells as he snatches the container. “One, don’t eat that cold, and two we eat together.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Now get in that pile until it’s dinnertime.” 

“Fine.” Shirabu rolls his eyes but does it away, setting down his phone on the small table and crawling into the nest on Rintarou’s bed.

“Just three more days Rin-chan.” Tendou says softly as he pats Rintarou’s hair. Rintarou is already exhausted from the interaction with the Alphas, Goshiki’s scent thick in his nose as he wraps his arms around Goshiki’s light blue sweater. 

*

Returning Goshiki and Reon’s sweaters after his heat is a little awkward. He washes them three times to get the scent of his heat and slick out of them. The third year alpha smiles when his beige sweater is handed back to him, murmuring about how he’s happy to help anytime. Rintarou, despite his self control, blushes and nods, grinning until his cheeks hurt.

Goshiki on the other hand takes back two of his three sweaters, leaving the light blue one that still holds a bit of his scent on it in Rintarou’s hands. It’s a size bigger than Goshiki’s other sweaters, and the Alpha smiles shyly as he insists that Rintarou keeps it.

“It’s too big for me anyway.” Goshiki mutters, whether he notices that he’s doing it, he leans in to scent the sweater, soaking it in his scent before he makes sure that it’s held tightly in Rintarou’s hands. “Besides, the colour looks good on you.”

Rintarou blushes from the tips of his ears, right down his chest underneath his uniform as Goshiki turns around to place the sweaters on the table in his room before he invites Rintarou in. Rintarou goes, because Goshiki’s smile is bright and inviting and his scent is so enticing that he can’t help but say yes to the younger Alpha.


	3. Chapter 3

Rintarou overhears a couple of second years talking about Goshiki, well talking about the volleyball team in general after school has ended and he’s on his way to the club room. The corridors are mostly empty, just a few students lingering around. It’s quiet whispers about Shirabu being too rude to be an Omega, and how Goshiki is too skittish to be a proper Alpha and how their orientations should be swapped. It’s a snark at Tendou’s height and his intelligence, and that Ushijima must be crazy if he thinks Tendou is a good match for him.

He doesn’t even want to hear what one of the Alpha’s is saying about Reon and Semi senpai. He marches over to them, his duffle bag slung over his shoulder and a snarl rumbling in the back of his throat, catching their attention. 

“Do you wanna say that again?” Rintarou barks out, causing them to startle at how low his voice is. The Alphas glance at each other, before raising an eyebrow. 

“What? That the Guess Monster is a fucked up Omega and clearly something is wrong with him?” The Alpha scoffs. “Have you seen how weird he is?”

“Tendou is twice the fucking person that you’d ever be, Omega or otherwise. At least he isn’t an idiot knothead Alpha like you are.” 

“What the fuck did you say to me you fucking who-” 

“You think you can just talk about my pack like that?” Rintarou snarls, straightening his back and dropping his duffle bag to shove the Alpha until his back hits the wall behind him. “You think you have any right to talk about Shirabu or Goshiki like you’re better than them? You think you’re a better Alpha than Ushijima-san? What are you fucking delusional?”

“I think that I can say whatever I want and there’s nothing you can do about it.” The Alpha is a couple inches taller than him and leans forward, pushing his face right into Rintarou. “What’s a little slut of an omega like you going to do about it?” The Alpha grips Rintarou’s shoulder, squeezing it as hard as he can, causing Rintarou to wince before he grabs Rintarou’s jaw and wrenches his mouth open.

“Do you think you can mouth off to me and get away with it hmm?” The Alpha scents him and chuckles darkly. “Unmated little shit, what you got a hard on for your pack? Is that why you’re all worked up about this? Maybe we’ll fucking show you why we can talk shit.”

Rintarou snarls in the Alpha’s grasp, shoving his hands against the Alpha’s chest as the hand on his shoulder starts to tug at the collar of his uniform.

“What are you going to do little omega?” The Alpha taunts. His friends are jeering from either side of him. 

“It’s not about what he’s gonna do.” Tendou replies in a sing song voice. The third years are standing behind them, eyes trained on the Alpha that’s practically holding Rintarou by his throat. Ushijima is standing behind Tendou with his arms crossed over his chest, flanked by Reon who is snarling and Semi who looks like he’s about to launch himself at the Alpha and claw his eyes out. “But you’re picking fights with one of my pack and I don’t appreciate it.” Tendou’s voice drops an octave from his creepy song-like tone and he steps forward, eyes flashing.

The presence of the third years have the Alphas dropping Rintarou from their grasp, backing away from him with their hands raised in front of them.

“It was just a bit of intimidation you know.” The lead Apha stammers, before his eyes dart around the corridor. 

“Uh huh.” Semi says, unimpressed as he looks to Rintarou. “I think you should stay far away from our pack in the near future?”

“That’s right.” Ushijima bluntly replies and he steps out from behind Tendou’s frame to advance on the Alphas. “If I see you coming near anyone from this pack, I will allow Tendou to deal with you in any way he sees fit.” 

*

“You know, I thought what first year omegas had to deal with was rough.” Semi mutters to Reon as they sit inside the club room. “But Rintarou really does pick fights with a lot of Alphas.”

“You heard what he told Wakatoshi and Satori when they asked him what happened.” Reon shook his head half heartedly. “He was defending the pack Semi.”

“I know that, but Rin isn’t that meek looking. He’s pretty intimidating and those Alpha’s didn’t care.”

“He’s unmated. It makes a difference.” Semi rubs a palm over his own scent glands. “Unmated Omegas are easy targets if they don’t fight back.”

“Which is why you, Shirabu and Rin are all snarky and strong in your own right.” Reon sighs. “I want to protect him Semi, I want to protect all of you so much.” The Alpha reaches forward and pulls Semi close, scenting him by pressing his nose into Semi’s throat. The Alpha whines when Semi holds onto him, rubbing circles across his back. 

“You’re not going to lose any of us to some shitty Alphas Reon. You, Wakatoshi, Goshiki! You’re all good Alphas.” Semi reassures him. The rest of the pack comes in, used to seeing the both of them embrace and thinks nothing of it. 

“Is Reon senpai okay?” Goshiki asks softly, mindful of his upperclassman as he leans into Rintarou’s side. Reon lifts his head and gives Goshiki a smile despite how tightly he’s cling to Semi. 

“Of course Goshiki, just my usual pack worries.” Shirabu shoots him a concerned look from where he strolls in behind Hayato and Kawanishi. Reon vows that he’ll spend time with the younger Omega and explain his worries to him as well, in their own time.

*

Neither Kawanishi or Yamagata are blind. They can see the way that Goshiki practically drools over Rintarou after the first heat Goshiki is witness too. The way that Goshiki goes still when he gets a whiff of Rintarou’s scent in his nostrils before he goes weak and follows the second-year Omega around. 

While Wakatoshi and Satori are a little bit unwilling to admit that Goshiki is a growing Alpha with needs, Kawanish and Yamagata are well aware of what Goshiki does when he stays late in the showers after a grueling practice.

“Goshiki!” They call out to him as he goes to stay back late, again. The young Alpha stutters, almost jumping out of his skin and dropping his towel as he spins around to stare at his teammates.

“Yamagata-san! Kawanishi-san! Hello!” Goshiki greets them with his usual enthusiasm, cheeks flushed red. “What can I do for you?”

“You could talk to us.” Kawanishi says carefully. “Goshiki, have you been prepping for your rut by taking ice showers after practice?”

The younger Alpha stammers, cheeks going even redder as he fumbles with his towel and shakes his head rapidly. “No!” 

“So the amount of scent blockers that you have stocked in your locker doesn’t mean anything?” Hayato asks gently. “Goshiki there are healthier ways to prep.”

“But my rooms are too close to the second year rooms!” Goshiki cries out. “And I feel worse than normal and I don’t know why! I’m trying to be less aggressive but-”

The second and third year stare at Goshiki while he rambles about how his skin feels tight and he feels like he’s being more aggressive around other Alphas. They glance at each other out of the corners of their eyes before the sudden realization slips over them. Hayato, glances down at his own hands before he reaches out to grab Goshiki by his wrist and calm him.

“Goshiki, I don’t want to imply anything, but, may you have subconsciously imprinted on an Omega?” Goshiki’s jaw drops as Yamagata takes his face in his hands and tilts his head side to side, searching for any signs that his rut is closer than the baby alpha realizes.

“N-No! The only Omegas I spend time with are a part of the pack!” Goshiki exclaims. “And Tendou-san is mated and Shirabu-san and Semi-san smell like Reon senpai! And Rintarou-san… smells really good.” Goshiki sighs dreamily, eyes getting a faraway look in them as he gets lost in his head.

Kawanishi shoots Yamagata a look that says that Goshiki has definitely imprinted on Rintarou, most likely when Rintarou got cornered in the locker room on accident. Hayato sighs. The responsibility falls to him, the current available Alpha, while Wakatoshi and Satori are getting ready to spend Satori’s heat together, to prepare Goshiki for his rut in a safe environment.

“Goshiki, the showers aren’t the best place to spend your rut, especially if you’re going to try and stave it off with cold showers. It doesn’t work.” The Alpha mutters firmly. Kawanisi nods at his side, the Beta crossing his arms over his chest.

“Hmm, yeah, Hayato tried that in his second year and I had to kick his ass.” Yamagata grunts, elbowing Kawanishi in the side before he brings Goshiki’s attention back to him. 

“Listen Goshiki, however you want to cope with this? The safest way is to stay in your room with a few scented items to keep you through your rut, and maybe a few toys you can access.” Yamagata says, gently reaching out to tug Goshiki with him as he begins to leave the showers in the locker room. Kawanishi inches along behind them, making sure that Goshiki is sticking to the path they’re leading him in.

They just make it past the corridor for the second year dorms when Goshiki stills to sniff and inhale the air deeply. Rintarou’s voice is coming through his door, loud and excited through they can’t make out the words he’s saying. Goshiki practically starts salivating at the door like he wants to push into the room and get his hands onto Rintaroud.

“Taichi, can you see if Rintarou has some clothes he’s willing to part with for Goshiki’s pre-rut and rut?” Kawanishi knocks on Rintarou’s door as Yamagata wrangles Goshiki’s arms back to his side, beginning to push him down the hallway when the door creaks open and Rintarou peeks out from the other side.

“Oh! Taichi-kun, what can I do for-” Rintarou’s eyes widen suddenly, nose twitching before he lets the door fall open and inhales deeply. “Is… Is he in rut?” Rintarou asks breathily, forgetting all about Kawanishi at his door to stare at Goshiki, whose cheeks are flushed while a rumble builds in the back of his throat.

“Pre-rut.” Kawanishi replies. “Rin-chan, we were wondering if you had any clothes that have your scent, that would last long enough for Goshiki to keep through his rut.”

“Y-Yeah!” The Omega says excitedly, hand holding onto the side of his door uselessly as he continues to stare at Goshiki, nostrils flaring.

“Would you like to go get them?” Yamagata prompts as he has to restrain one of Goshiki’s arms from reaching out

“Yeah!” This time Rintarou turns away from the door. There’s obvious noises of ruffling through what’s probably Rintarou’s closet, before he comes back with a handful of shirts and his volleyball jumper. “I also added a sleep shirt to the pile… it uh, hasn’t been washed so it might last the longest.” Rintarou says while rubbing the back of his neck, eyes still lost on Goshiki’s frame.

“Alright, thank you Rin-chan!” Yamagata and Kawanishi wave before they go back to pushing Goshiki down the hall.

  
  


*

  
  


Rintarou snaps out of it when he sits back down, realizing how warm his skin feels after Bokuto’s voice echoes through his laptop speaker. “AkiAki! You don’t look okay.” Rintarou shifts in his seat, embarrassment filling him as he realizes his discomfort is because of the slick pooling between his thighs, a trail of it slowly leaking down his leg.

“Kou, I’m going to have to call you back.” He says suddenly, prompting his cousin to squawk before he’s hung up on.

Was he really this wet just from smelling Goshiki in rut for less than five minutes. Rintarou whines, as he catches a whiff of Goshiki’s scent. How did it get into his room just from him standing outside? Rintarou flops onto his bed, wiggling his hips side to side before he kicks off his shorts and boxer briefs, mewling when his slick hits the cool air of his room.

“God fucking-” Rintarou hisses. “Stupid pre-rut hormones, stupid-” He wraps a hand around his rapidly hardening cock, gritting his teeth together as he uses his other hand to fuck into himself. 

Down the hall, Goshiki isn’t much better. After having been shoved into his dorm with a pile of Rintarou’s clothes that smelled thickly of his scent, and Kawanishi and Yamagata had checked that he had some food to last until tomorrow afternoon, his seniors locked his door from the outside, reminding him to call them if he needed someone before they left him to his pre-rut.

Rintarou’s shirts smell so good. Goshiki goes through them, inhaling Rintarou’s scent happily before he separates the clothes into three piles, one for each day of his rut. It’s Rintarou’s sleep shirt that Goshiki clings to his face as he flops onto his bed, slowly rolling his hips into the mattress. 

Rintarou smells like a savoury muffin, like one of the american muffin recipes that Semi had brought in last month. They tasted so good. Goshiki huffs and whines into Rintarou’s shirt, inhaling more of his scent as his mind wanders. Does Rintarou taste as good as he smells? Goshiki’s teeth finds his pillow, digging in unashamedly as he ruts against the bed. 

Goshiki’s rut has been going on for the last two days. Which is two days too long in Rintarou’s opinion as he creeps up to Goshiki’s door. His stomach churns, an unsteady feeling ever since he overheard Taichi say to yamagata that Goshiki was taking this rut harder than the rest. It had bugged him so much that he couldn’t sit still and at midnight, he finds himself standing outside of Goshiki’s dorm.

He knocks lightly, careful not to disturb anyone around them. Goshiki’s door opens slowly. Rintarou can hear heavy breathing, as Goshiki’s eyes peer around his door, only to widen as he spots Rintarou waiting nervously on the other side.

“Rin-san!” Goshiki yelps, before he shoves the door all the way open and yanks Rintarou inside. The Omega is careful to make sure that the door doesn’t slam, slowly letting it click shut before he pays full attention to Goshiki.

“I couldn’t sleep, I just wanted to be able to help.” Rintarou says softly, well aware that Goshiki’s neighbours could wake up if he got too loud. Rintarou inhales, head going dizzy as he’s enveloped by Goshiki’s scent. Goshiki embraces him, scenting him excessively as his hands get confident, slipping under Rintarou’s shirt and skirting the elastic of his sleep pants. 

“So good.” Goshiki groans, voice deeper than usual. Goshiki stinks of his rut, cum and sweat, it makes Rintarou’s head foggy as he feels slick beginning to gather between his thighs. 

“Want to make you happy.” Rintarou murmurs, nuzzling against Goshiki’s cheek. The Alpha lets out a rumble in the back of his throat, nuzzling his nose against Rintarou’s scent glands, filling the room with both their pheromones Goshiki unashamedly tugs at Rintarou’s clothes, whining when they don’t come off easily.

“I’ll take them off-”

“Bed.” Goshiki interrupts, pulling Rintarou towards his bed insistently. “Make it smell like you.” 

“Goshiki, Tsutomu.” Rintarou tries to get his attention. “Alpha.” Goshiki perks up with interest. “I’m gonna take my shirt off and then we can scent each other on your bed okay?” Rintarou says softly, hands leaving Goshiki’s waist to slip his shirt over his head. Instead of leaving it by the door, Rintarou drops it against Goshiki’s pillow.

“Want you.” Goshiki rumbles, tugging Rintarou onto the bed. “Mine.” Goshiki’s teeth audibly grind together as Rintarou lays on his back and settles Goshiki’s slightly thinner frame on top of him.

Goshiki ruts his cock into the crook of his thigh, actively scenting Rintarou each time the Omega offers up his scent glands when Goshiki whines about not having enough.

“So good Tsutomu, I’m all yours.” Rintarou praises him, head only clear on two things. Goshiki smells like home, a perfect mate, and that he’s utterly in love with the Alpha that’s laying on top of him.

  
  


*

Taichi and Yamagata find them the next morning. Goshiki is rutting against Rintarou’s thigh in his sleep and the Omega is dripping with slick, caged to the bed by Goshiki’s arms without protest. Yamagata pries them apart, yanking Goshiki off the bed. The younger Alpha growls back, scratching at Yamagata’s arms until he realizes what’s going on.

Cowed when Yamagata postures while scolding him, despite his rut Goshiki shrinks back as Taichi grabs Rintarou by the bicep and drags him out of the Alpha’s room.

“What the hell Goshiki?” Yamagata scolds. The only reason he’s not yelling at the younger Alpha is because he knows the two rooms flanking Goshiki’s are still occupied. “When did Rintarou get into your room? Why did you let him in?”

“Omega… Wanted to help!” Goshiki rubs at his eyes, taking a deep, calming breath before he gets a mouthful of Rintarou’s aroused scent and he chokes. “He said he wanted to help, said he was mine.”

“Oh fuck.” Yamagata sighs. “Goshiki we’re going to have a long talk after your rut is over.” The older Alpha runs a hand over his face, feeling the impending stress of sorting out the mess that Goshiki and Rintarou have gotten themselves into. Goshiki seems to already be back into a state of neediness, eyes clouded over with lust. Yamagata gets the bags of food that was dropped at the door when they came in, filled with protein bars and easy to access snacks, before he leaves it on the table for Goshiki to find when he’s hungry.

“These two I swear.” He mutters as he closes the door behind them. Taichi is down the hall, and judging by Rintarou’s face, the Omega is getting an earful from his classmate. 

“Wait till I tell Semi about this!” Is what Yamagata catches as the tail end of their conversation as he strolls up to them. The third year libero blanches. Semi is incredibly protective over the younger Omega. Rintarou and Goshiki won’t survive if Semi gets his hands on them.

Oh well, they already had an Ace anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Goshiki is excited. Today is the day that Rintarou-san is teaching him how to swap over to cut shots across a three person block. Goshiki bounces excitedly on his tippy toes, bangs falling in front of his eyes as he throws his volleyball up in the air and catches it.

“Goshiki-kun!” A soft, shy voice calls out from behind him. One of his classmates is standing in front of him, a pretty Omega that sits two seats across from him. Her face is flushed, hands clashed in front of her with a letter in her hands, crinkling where she’s gripping tightly onto the paper.

“Ah. Hi.” Goshiki waves, holding his volleyball to his side. “Afternoon Akio-kun.” He greets her gently. She looks incredibly nervous, shifting her weight across both her feet. “Is there something I can do for you?” 

“I-I, I like you!... I would like to give this to you!” She says quickly, shoving the letter into Goshiki’s chest, almost making him drop his volleyball to take it from her. Her face goes bright red as she ducks her head down and waits for his response.

“Oh…” Goshiki puts his volleyball on the ground and uses his free hand to rub the back of his neck before smiling. “I’m sorry Akio-kun but… I like someone else.” He says softly, handing back her letter. Her bottom lip quivers as she takes it back from him, fingers wrinkling the letter. “I’m sure that you’ll find a good alpha that likes you back though!” 

“Oh.” She nods her head rapidly before she runs off, barely giving him time to respond. Goshiki is still blushing and sort of confused over the confession when he walks into the gym. Rintarou is already there, hitting a dangerously powerful cut shot across Tendou and Ushijima-san, pride floating off of him in a thick cloud.

Goshiki inhales deeply, immediately perking up as he bounds over to when Rintarou is. Rintarou looks and smells like he’s stressed. His shoulders are tight and when Goshiki moves to wrap an arm around him to hug him in greeting, he flinches away.

“Tsutomu-kun!” Tendou greets him with a sing song voice and a wide smile, taking his attention away from Rintarou’s frame. “Your bangs are looking as awesome as ever!”

“What took you so long.” Shirabu mutters from the sidelines of the court, eyes looking nowhere near Goshiki and instead trained on Reon and Hayato across the gym. 

“I got stopped by a classmate, she just wanted to confess.” He shrugs. Rintarou stiffens up out of the corner of his eye, seemingly squeezing the volleyball he has in his hands while Tendou coos loudly and reaches over to ruffle Goshiki’s hair while teasing him.

“Oooh. Did Tsutomu-kun get a girlfriend?” Tendou teases.

“No.” Goshiki looks down at the floor. “I wasn’t interested, she’s pretty, but I don’t like her like that.”

  
  


*

  
  


Rintarou’s frustration and anger at himself, for being an Omega, for being the opposite of an Omega stereotype, for not being good enough, manifests in the form of overworking long after the team has returned to their dorms for the night. There are mosquitos lingering around the lights, beetles and cicada’s both chirping away through the nigh as he pants, the only person left in the gym this late. 

His cross cuts have been practiced to death. Rintarou squeezes the volleyball in his hand, glancing around at the empty gym. His knee brace is sweaty and uncomfortable and his arms and palms hurt. 

He’s so angry with himself. 

Of course Goshiki gets stopped on the way to practice and gets confessed to. Goshiki’s perfect. He’s already an amazing Alpha, but he’ll be entirely irresistible once he’s in second year, and he’ll be gorgeous in his third year, being confessed to from left and right. 

He’ll probably have a mate by his third year, Rintarou has no doubt about it.

It’s all the more painful when he realizes that Goshiki will never look in his direction when he’s in the right frame of mind. Why would Goshiki want a loud mouthed, aggressive, built Omega when he has the pretty ones in his classes confessing to him.

To make it worse his mother had called him, only to complain about his dedication to volleyball and how he should focus on his studies, like he didn’t pass Shiratorizawa’s entrance exam and manage to get put into the top classes available. Like he’s not in college prep classes and being asked to tutor other students because he understands the content. And she was complaining about how disappointing it was that he wasn’t looking for a potential Alpha to court.

The only thing Rintarou has going for him is his determination to be better at anything when it comes to volleyball. His determination to be the Ace, like Bokuto, like Ushijima.

Rintarou hasn’t practiced power serves individually since his accident, and he always had someone in case he was strained. He bounces the ball and takes a deep breath, before the ball is up in the air and he jumps, snapping his form forward so that the ball thunks loudly, with as much force as his tired muscles can muster, into the ground. It’s a good serve, not as he used to be.

He keeps going, goes until his knee gives out underneath him and he cries out, clutching at his brace. A tear threatens to trail down his cheek, as one of his abandoned volleyballs rolls slowly back towards him from the net. 

Rintarou bites down on his bottom lip with his teeth until he bleeds. 

*

Tendou is mad at him. So is Semi, and Reon, and Ushijima. The whole team is angry at him, well more disappointed than angry by the scents in the air. He had given in to the pain and called Semi, crawling over to his bag to get his phone.

His pack had rushed down to the gym, not just Semi, but all of them were there, scents filled with worry as Tendou and Semi march their way over towards Rintarou as he hugs his knee to his chest.

“What the fuck did you think you were doing?” Semi yells as Tendou kneels down next to him and moves his hands from around his knee. Rintarou only just stops himself from flinching as Semi’s eyes dart from his face to his knee. “You practiced serves again didn’t you! I told you to stop Rintarou! I told you and said that if you were going to do them someone had to be there-”

“Semi you’re scaring him.” Shirabu snaps, interrupting the older setter as Rintarou hides behind his arms. Semi’s mouth snaps shut, eyes going soft as Rintarou winces when Tendou instructs him to stretch out his leg.

“Doesn’t look like you injured it again.” Tendou murmurs softly as he manipulates Rintarou’s leg with gentle hands. “You most likely just strained it really bad, how did you get over to the bags?”

“Crawled.” Rintarou answers softly. “It didn’t hurt until I tried to stand up too fast.”

“Okay so… Washijo sensei is going to be pissed if you can’t walk by tomorrow morning.” Tendou glances over at the rest of the team. “Any volunteers on who’s staying with him tonight to ice his knee?” 

“I can do it Tendou senpai!” Goshiki’s response is enthusiastic, as he bounds over to kneel next to Rintarou and Tendou. He gingerly runs his hands over the brace before pausing and glancing over at Rintarou for permission to touch.

“You’re gonna be a good pack Alpha, little ace.” Tendou praises before he leans back on his haunches and sighs. “First things first we need to get this brace off, and then we have to get you to your dorm. Taichi, Reon?” The Alpha and Beta in question lift their heads from where their gazes are trained on Rintarou’s knee. “Can you get as many ice packs as you can and bring them to Rintarou’s dorm? He’s going to have to ice this through the night.”

“Of course.” Reon answers for both of them and drags Taichi out of the gym. 

“Toshi!” Tendou jingles the keys in his hand. “Can you, Hayato and Shirabu clear up the net and balls? Semi and Goshiki can help me carry him back to his room and you guys should meet us there.” Shirabu is the first to move, snatching the keys from Tendou with a worried frown plastered onto his face.

“Alright.” The three of them said in unison before Semi and Goshiki placed one of Rintarou’s arms around their shoulders and lifted him from the ground.

  
  
  


*

“Rintarou senpai?” Goshiki’s voice is quiet. His room would have been dark, if it wasn’t for the night light that Bokuto had sent him for his birthday, a small, white owl that was plugged into the outlet on his table. Rintarou glances over at Goshiki, who’s sharing the bottom bunk of his bed, all while leaning over every few hours to change out ice packs. “Akihiko’s fine when we’re alone Goshiki, don’t worry.” Rintarou says softly. “What’s up?” 

“Why did you push yourself so hard?” It is a loaded question with a loaded answer. Rintarou sighs and pushes himself up into a sitting position with his arms, causing Goshiki to squeak and rearrange himself on the bed.

“Well…” Rintarou began before he took a deep breath. “I wanted to be the Ace you know, Bokuto was the ace in our elementary school and in the first year of middle school, back when we went to the same schools and I wanted to be just like him. The cross shots, his serves, his cut shots and his straights. He was always great at them even when we were young. And then we moved here and highschool came around.” 

Goshiki leans closer, finding his hand next to their sides and holding it. “I wanted so much to go to Fukurodani with him, to follow in his footsteps to become ace and then I heard about this ace, who was better than my cousin,” Rintarou laughs, squeezing his eyes shut. “I heard about Ushijima Wakatoshi, who was already called the ‘Young Giant’ in his first year at Shiratorizawa and I thought, if I came here, I could learn and become an Ace that was better than my cousin, my  _ alpha _ cousin.” 

Goshiki has a feeling he knows where the story is going. 

“In my second week, I realized that while Ushijima could put all his power behind his serves, Semi had the technique to teach, and I asked him to teach me. So after practice we stayed behind and I nailed a couple of serves, but my form was off. I jumped fine.” His knee throbs at the memory, “The ball must have floated with my toss, because I had to lean forward just the slightest bit to hit it properly and it cost me my landing. My ankle gave out and my knee twisted as soon as my heel touched the ground and my kneecap dislocated and pinched the ligament. The pressure was so much it almost severed it.” Rintarou’s voice trails off and he coughs, reaching up with his free hand to wipe at his eyes.

“I pushed myself so much because I wanted to prove that I was good enough, that I had the determination and the ability to achieve the title of Ace but also because I thought that if I was an Omega who was just as good as an Alpha then maybe I’d get a potential mate” Rintarou shrugs weakly as Goshiki squeezes his hand. “I just want to be good enough.” Rintarou’s face is streaked with tears by the time he takes a deep breath. “And because I was trying to do that, I almost destroyed my chances of ever playing volleyball again.” 

“I’m sorry.” Goshiki can smell the distress wafting off of Rintarou as he cries softly. Goshiki leans into his side, holding his hand and rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand softly. “I’m sorry you went through all of that and thought you weren’t good enough.” Goshiki says softly before he swaps the hand that’s holding onto Rintarou and wraps an arm around him, scenting him slowly. “You’re a beautiful Omega, and any Alpha will be lucky to have you! You’re kind and smart! You work so hard and you don’t let anyone treat others badly.” Rintarou turns his head, hiding his blush by pressing it into Goshiki’s shoulder as Goshiki whispers softly in the dark.

“Promise you’ll be smarter than I was Goshiki?” He says after Goshiki stops complimenting him. “I can see how much you want to be the Ace after Ushijima-san graduates.”

“Tsutomu.” Goshiki offers up. “It’s only fair right?” 

Rintarou huffs, but it’s a happier noise and the scent of his distress is slowly fading from the air. “Alright Tsutomu, promise me you won’t push yourself until you hurt yourself okay?” 

“Hmm, promise, A-Akihiko-san.” Goshiki is thankful for the dimness of the nightlight, because his cheeks are warm and pink as Rintarou tugs them both back down onto the bed without jostling his knee and his ice pack. The Omega lays his head onto Goshiki’s chest, hair fanned out and tickling his collarbone. Goshiki plays with Rintarou’s hair until he falls asleep, it’s only when his breathing evens out that he lets out a small noise of content, curled up with Rintarou in his arms. 

*

Things go back to normal for a while. Rintarou doesn’t strain himself, trying to prove that he’s good enough. The team behaves responsibly to avoid Washijo sensei’s intervention. Ushijima and Tendou make sure that they lock up the gym at night and no one is allowed to stay past nine at night, ushering the first and second years back to their rooms.

Goshiki waves at his upperclassmen when they head out the door after ensuring that he’s alright. When the door clicks shut, he flops onto the bed and thumbs through his contacts on his phone. There are a few messages from his parents, indicating that they’re curious as to how he’s going. How are his grades this month? Is the tutoring helping? How is volleyball? Does he have a girlfriend yet?

He answers the first three as honestly as he can. His grades are improving, having the team tutor him when they’re doing their own homework helps immensely, he tells them about how he’s still the only first year starter.

He’s reluctant to say that he’s too busy with volleyball to find a mate, because it’s not entirely true. Rintarou is a part of volleyball just as much as he is a potential mate. His parents won’t be happy.

Goshiki doesn't have anyone that he can ask for advice about courting an Omega. His parents are fairly traditional, wanting him to find a generally submissive Omega that he can mate into the family and give him pups. An Omega who’ll stay at home and do the housework and look after his children while he goes pro with volleyball or gets a well paying job.

They've been that way since he presented two years ago, which is why he doesn't know who to ask for courting advice when he decides he's going to ask Rintarou-san if he can court him. His first idea is to ask the Alphas on the team, until he remembers that Tendou was the one that asked Ushijima whether they were going to court.

He approaches Semi-san and Tendou-san after practice before they can leave, fidgeting with the hem of his uniform.

"Tsutomu!" Tendou cheers and reaches over to ruffle his hair. "You did well today!"

"Thank you Tendou-san!" Goshiki walks along with them, smiling until he remembers why he chased after his seniors.

"Tendou-san. Semi-san. Can I ask you something?" Tendou’s morphs into one that's usually seen on the court, amusement and excitement mashed into wide eyes and a thin smile, while Semi just nods.

"Of course of course! Ask your senpai anything you want!" Tendou urges him, leaning over to nudge his face into Goshiki's personal space.

Goshiki mumbles his question, making Semi and Tendou lean closer to hear him. 

"Goshiki you actually have to ask us. We can't hear you if you mumble." Semi says while clasping him on the shoulder.

"How do I ask an omega if I can court them?" Goshiki rushes out, crossing his arms over his chest when Tendou's face freezes in his amused expression.

"Whaa, our little Tsutomu is growing up!" Tendou wails suddenly. 

"Tendou-san!" Goshiki protests as Tendou drapes himself over his smaller frame, rubbing his cheek against the Alphas hair. 

"Who are you looking to court Tsutomu-kun?" Tendou coos at him, long fingers coming up to ruffle his hair excitedly. "Would it happen to be our grumpy Omega that's been entertaining you since the day he joined." 

Tendou's voice grows more excited when Goshiki blushes and nods. The Alpha is overwhelmed as both Semi and Tendou start to murmur among themselves as he ducks his face to hide his blush. 

"Well we need to know a few details first!" Tendou says while slinging his arm over Goshiki’s shoulder. "Like how interested are you in Rin-chan, and do you have protection if you intend to help him with his heats."

Goshiki groans, burying his face in his hands as Semi just laughs while Tendou launches into a barrage of questions.

Maybe he should have asked Ushijima-san for advice instead?

  
  


*

“Goshiki what do you want to do?” Kawanishi asks from across the club room while they’re putting their things away.

“Make him feel comfortable.” Goshiki answers in a straightforward fashion.

Yamagata, Ushijima, Reon and Kawanishi all groan, tossing their heads back. They’ve been trying to come up with a game plan for Goshiki to ask Rintarou out on a date for the last ten minutes while Semi, Tendou and Shirabu distract Rintarou on the court, and the only thing they’ve decided on is that Goshiki is  _ completely hopeless _ .

“I just want to be with him! Why does it matter what I do on the date as long as he has fun?” Goshiki exclaims loudly. “I like Rintarou-san, it’s not like I’ll get bored on the date.”

“Goshiki that’s precious but it doesn’t necessarily mean that Rintarou will see your interest as genuine. It has to be something you both enjoy, and it has to be meaningful.” Kawanishi says as he pulls his training clothes over his head.

“But me wanting him to have fun is genuine!”

Even Ushijima sighs, shaking his head.

Goshiki is precious, but way too kind-hearted to make his first move dramatic.

*

Goshiki hangs around him more outside of practice. It does nothing but make his crush on the first year alpha worse. Goshiki is everything that a polite and respectful alpha should be and Rintarou is jealous of whatever pretty omega will catch his attention at the end of the year. Goshiki offers to carry his bag around campus and brings him butter buns and mini doughnuts from the bakery down the road in the morning for him to snack on.

Everything about Goshiki is  _ perfect _ and Rintarou wants to hold his hand and kiss his cheek and thank him for being a good Alpha. 

“Rintarou-san!” Goshiki bounds over to him while they’re in the middle of a break, eyes wide and happy and his cheeks are pink, a drop of sweat dripping down the side of his face. Rintarou wants to lean over and scent him, scent his happiness and have their scents mix together, wants to cup the side of his face and kiss him slowly until they’re both breathless. “Rintarou-san?” Goshiki repeats. 

It takes Rintarou a second to realize that he hasn’t responded to Goshiki. “Uh.” His tongue feels heavy all of a sudden as Goshiki makes an inquisitive noise and leans closer to him, close enough to scent him. “What did you need Goshiki?” 

“I wanted… to know if you wanted to get ice cream after practice today?” Goshiki looks hopeful as he tilts his head to the side.

“Uh sure.” Rintarou inhales, getting a mouthful of Goshiki’s scent, it’s sharp and sweet, like a cake that had berries mixed in it’s batter. “Who else is going?”

“Well I…” Goshiki rubs the back of his neck nervously. “I was hoping it could be the two of us! If that’s okay?”

“Like… Like a date?” Rintarou’s mouth moves before his brain can tell him otherwise.

Goshiki blushes bright red and Rintarou stammers, backtracking quickly. “Not that it has to be I always want to spend time with-” 

“Yes!” Goshiki yells at him, grin so wide that his eyes are scrunched shut. “Will you go on an ice cream date with me Rintarou-san!” Goshiki’s voice echoes through the gym.

The whole gym goes silent, all chatter completely stopped as the rest of the team turns around to look at them. Tendou’s eyes are already shining, twinkling with mischievousness as he stares from Ushijima’s side.

“Of course, Tsutomu, I’d love to.” Rintarou answers, heart pounding loudly in his chest, quiet enough only for Goshiki to hear him. The smile Goshiki gives him is blinding, making his chest clench as the Alpha drags him in for a hug and scents him thoroughly.

“Hey you two lovebirds! Break it up!” Tendou calls out from across the gym, making them both jump and separate. The redhead doesn't look the slightest bit surprised as Goshiki tangles their fingers together. Goshiki is still grinning, his hand clinging tightly onto Rintarou as they turn back to the court and walk over to finish receive practice.

*

  
  


Goshiki stops outside his dorm room about an hour after practice. They’ve both showered, smelling like body wash and deodorant instead of three hours worth of sweat. Goshiki is leaning against the wall, his bangs poking at his eyes as he smiles once Rintarou closes the door behind him.

Rintarou took way too long to pick out his outfit and in the end he settled for a tightfitting black shirt and black jeans, most of his wardrobe lacking colour if it wasn’t for his school uniform. He pulled the only bit of colour he does have, Goshiki’s light blue sweater, over his head and smiled at himself in the mirror.

Goshiki’s eyes are curious, roving over his chest before they settle on the little logo on the breast of the sweater. They go wide, and Goshiki beams excitedly. It’s fitting around his arms and chest, but hangs loose at his waist and it seems that Goshiki likes the way his sweater looks on him. 

“Tsutomu, you look nice.” Rintarou compliments, eyes firmly fixed on the way that Goshiki’s cheeks go pink. Goshiki is wearing a simple sweater and jeans, making him look soft and comfortable. Rintarou wants to drag him back into his dorm and curl up in his lap. 

“You do too!” Goshiki almost yells, before he rubs his hands together awkwardly. It takes Rintarou a few moments, but he glances down at Goshiki’s hands.

“Tsutomu? Did you want to hold hands?” Goshiki’s cheeks go even redder, but he snatches up Rintarou’s left hand with one of his own, sending Rintarou’s heart beating a hundred kilometres an hour. 

They hold hands the whole way, out of the school gates and into the ice cream shop where Goshiki orders for him, pulls his chair out and even tries to feed him a bit of his banana split before dropping it accidentally in his lap. They laugh, while feeding each other scoops of icecream and then Goshiki drags him down an evening street market where they coo over toys and pets at the stalls and Goshiki even wins him a prize from a small game stall, a keychain with a volleyball on it that he hooks around the belt loop of his jeans.

Goshiki holds his hand once it gets late, walking him back to his dorm with a blush on his cheeks, head tilted up at the stars, describing all the different constellations he read about. It's nice to see Goshiki so enthusiastic about something that isn't volleyball or his rivalry with Ushijima. Rintarou knows he should be looking at the sky, but he’s starstruck by how Goshiki’s eyes shine when he’s excited. They come to a stop outside Rintarou’s dorm room, a comfortable silence between them. Rintarou’s cheeks are permanently pink, from the tips of his ears down to his throat. Goshiki was perfect the whole night. Rintarou is lost, lost in Goshiki’s scent and Goshiki’s eyes and his smile. 

“Would you allow me to court you Akihiko-san? For more than just this one date?” Goshiki’s voice is soft. Rintarou’s hand on his cheek freezes, eyes widening as Goshiki holds out a flower that had to be hidden behind his back the entire trip home, when he managed to get it, Rintarou doesn’t know but Goshiki is looking at him expectantly.

Rintarou clears his throat, blinking rapidly in front of him before a lump forms in his throat and he nods enthusiastically. “Yes! Please Tsutomu!” He reaches forward to accept the flower, leaning in to smell it slowly. 

“And Akihiko-san?” Goshiki’s fingertips graze the line of his jaw, before he tips Rintarou’s chin upwards to make eye contact with him. “Can I kiss you?” 

Rintarou just about melts there on the spot. He nods and Goshiki leans in, still touching his face gently as he does so. The second their lips touch, Rintarou’s eyes close. He leans into the kiss and Goshiki’s hand. There’s no fireworks from the movies but there’s a realization that he has utterly fallen for the first year alpha kissing him and he makes a keening whine, stuck in the back of his throat.

Goshiki’s other hand cradles the small of his back, pulling him closer, the flower hanging loosely in Rintarou’s grip. They kiss until they’re breathless, until Goshiki pulls away, cheeks and lips red, eyes averted and shy, letting out soft pants.

Goshiki smiles at him and then stands on his tiptoes, kissing Rintarou’s forehead. “Good night Akihiko-san!” Goshiki wishes him enthusiastically, before he turns and runs off down the hall towards his dorm.

Rintarou is awestruck, eyes trained on the spot where Goshiki was once standing. It takes him a while to get moving, fingers curling tightly around the stem of the sunflower that Goshiki has given to him. He barely makes it into his dorm, fingers trembling as he leans against his door once it’s shut. He hugs the sunflower to his chest, head thunking back against the door.

“Fuck, Tsutomu.” He breathes out shakily. His knees are weak and his heart is going a million miles a minute and all he wants to do is kiss Goshiki again. 


	5. Chapter 5

AkiAki: Kou-chan

AkiAki: Kou-chan

AkiAki: Kou-chan

King Owl: HEY HEY HEYYY.

King Owl: Aki, how is my favourite cousin??

AkiAki: Nervous. 

AkiAki: I had a date tonight.

_ King Owl is now calling… _

“What do you mean you had a date tonight?” Bokuto’s voice screeches through his phone’s speaker and Rintarou almost drops his phone on his face as his cousin finally pulls the phone away from his forehead to await his answer.

“I got asked out on a date.” Rintarou answers, rolling his eyes as the Alpha on the other side of the screen grins. “And I just got back to my dorm room.” 

“Oooh! Was it an Alpha? Are they pretty? Do I have to fight them to protect your honour?” 

“Bokuto!” Rintarou yells, keeping in mind that Shirabu was already asleep next door. “No! You don’t have to fight him, I’m pretty sure you’d break him.” Rintarou is still leaning against his door, having sunk to the floor, clutching onto the sunflower.

“So? He treated you right then on the date?” 

“Yeah he’s… he’s really sweet Kou.”

“That’s great! But uh, why did you need to message me then?”

“HowdidyouknowyouwantedtomatewithAkaashi?” Rinatrou mumbles quickly, hiding his blushing face with his elbow when Bokuto squawks and drops his phone. Once Bokuto has snatched his phone up from the floor, his face is serious. 

“I think you should ask Akaashi about that.” Bokuto says. Before Rintarou can protest, his cousin is jumping over the back of the couch he’s sitting on and bounding into a different room where Akaashi looks like he’s in his pajamas, ready for bed with a book in hand. “Agaassheee!” Bokuto screeches in his usual excitable Bokuto fashion, startling Akaashi and making him drop his book in his lap.

“Bokuto.” Akaashi’s sigh is something that Rintarou is used to hearing from his cousin’s mate. 

“Aki needs to ask you a question!” Bokuto all but shoves his phone in Akaashi’s face as he climbs onto the bed, settling down next to his mate while Akaashi frees the phone from his grasp to look at Rintarou’s red face.

“Oh? Aki, what is it?” Akaashi is definitely Rintarou’s favourite, although he’ll never admit it to Bokuto. His cousin’s mate is one of the calmest and smartest people he knows  _ and _ he can put up with Bokuto’s mood swings without hurting Bokuto’s feelings and Akaashi has just been around for so long Rintarou can't really imagine his cousin without the Omega at his side.

“How… HowdidyouknowyouwantedtomatewithBokuto?” Rintarou says quickly, pressing his hand into his cheeks, feeling himself blush. Akaashi inhales sharply before he rolls his eyes and leans over to smack Bokuto fondly on his bicep.

“Why are you asking Aki?”

“I went on a date with an Alpha and he smells really good and he’s really kind and he brings me things Akaashi. He scented his sweaters to give to me during  _ my heat _ . He brought me doughnuts and butter buns and carries my bag and he kissed me after our date an-”

“Slow down!” Akaashi chastises him as he runs out of breath. “So you like him? This Alpha?” Akaashi asks kindly once he’s caught his breath.

“Yes!” With a red face, Rintarou rubs his free hand over his face.

“And he’s been bringing you things, you say he scented sweaters for you?” 

Rintarou nods and readjusts the camera so that it’s pointed at his chest. “This is his sweater! He told me to  _ keep it _ , Akaashi!” Rintarou shakes the camera like it’s offended him, still gesturing to the sweater like it has all the answers in the world, before hugging his arm tightly to his chest.

“And you want to know if you’re serious about mating him?” 

“YES! He asked if he could court me and he kissed me so sweetly now all I’m thinking about is-” Rintarou yells, earning him a knock from the other side of the wall that he shares with Shirabu. His shoulders come up to his ears and he presses his chin to his chest, trying his best to inhale what’s left of Goshiki’s scent to calm down

“Aki?” Akaashi gets his attention gently. “Does he make you feel safe and happy?” 

Rintarou feels his bottom lip quiver, before he nods enthusiastically.

“Then it’s your decision.” Akaashi decides. “If you feel like he’s a potential mate and that he makes you happy, then talk to him about it and whether he’s willing to mate you. That’s all you can do.” 

“What if he says no?” 

“From what I’ve heard, Akihiko, I think he really likes you too.” Akaashi says softly and the line goes quiet, both parties mulling over their thoughts before Rintarou nods. “I’ll give you back to Bokuto now, he looks like he wants to crawl out of his skin, waiting to talk to you.” 

Sure enough when Akaashi hands Bokuto his phone back, the alpha is fidgeting and grinning impatiently. Akaashi kisses Bokuto’s cheek before he goes back to his book and Bokuto leaves the room, smiling at the camera.

“I’m sure that you’re gonna do fine AkiAki!” Bokuto says enthusiastically. “This alpha sounds totally sweet on you, but you’ll call me if you need anything alright! Promise me?”

“Always Kou! You’re the best Alpha I know!” Rintarou reassures his cousin.

“Now get some sleep, growing Aces need to look after their health.” Bokuto grins at him and for a moment, looks like he’s reaching out to pat Rintarou on the head before he’s stopped by the camera. “I’ll come visit you over Summer Break, that way you can show me how much better you’ve gotten.” 

“Please do.”

“Good night Aki! Sleep tight.”

“Night Kou! Tell Akaashi goodnight for me.” 

They take a moment longer to hang up, neither of them wanting to press the red end call button below each others face until finally Rintarou taps his screen.

_ Call duration 01:50:30s. _

King Owl: Gn AkiAki! Akaashi and I love u. 

AkiAki: love you both, thank you for tonight <3

  
  


*

  
  


Three weeks after Goshiki asks him if they can start courting, things start to fray at the seams. 

They were supposed to be going into Tokyo for a team bonding day. Tendou wanted ramen and to get a few posters for a new movie he was really getting into. Semi wanted to go to a candy shop for some sweets that they couldn’t get near school. Reon wanted some new knee pads and Goshiki was excited to visit the pet shop that was near the athletics store 

Why did it turn out like this?

Rintarou is hiding and crying.

His head hurts, his eyes are red and sore. His head is pounding and so are his hips and hands and sides and he just doesn’t want to be here. He can still hear, under the roar of the train station outside the bathroom stall, the whispers of the asshole alphas that separated him from his team on the train. Can still feel phantom teeth grazing across his throat.

Rintarou is curled up in the corner of the stall, his back pressed against the door with his head buried between his knees. He’s alone and for once in his life since he presented he’s terrified. His phone is vibrating in his pocket, probably Semi or Tendou wondering where he is.

The fifth time his phone rings, he coughs and clears his throat, holding back his sniffles as he answers the phone with a croaky “Hello?” 

“Rin-chan!” Tendou’s voice is too loud in his ears, making him whimper. “Rin-chan?” Tendou’s voice softens instantly, keen ears hearing his whimper over the phone. “Rin-chan where are you?” 

“Train station.” Rintarou muttered softly, pressing his phone tightly to his ear, head sinking further between his knees.

“You’re still there Rin-chan?” The fact that Tendou is using his name is grounding him. “Stay on the phone with me okay? Do you remember which entrance you’re near?” 

Rintarou whined, shaking his head. 

“Rin-chan, I can’t see you okay, pup, I know you’re upset and you don’t want to talk but…” He doesn’t want to be here, he wants Goshiki, he wants an alpha that’s  _ safe. _

“Can.. can’ you call?” Call  _ him, he’s safe _ . “Call Kou?” Rintarou whispered softly. His cousin is the only alpha, the only  _ person _ he could ever want right now. “Please?”

“Kou… You mean your cousin? Aki-kun we don’t have his phone number or email?

“Toshi has it.” Rin mutters, almost breaking into a whimper. “He’s in a group chat with Bokuto.”

“Wait, Bokuto Koutarou? As in the captain of Fukurodani?” Tendou sounds surprised for a moment before there’s a short pause. “Wakatoshi!” Tendou calls out, slightly muffled, probably with a hand over his phone. There’s muffled talking that he can’t pay attention to, and suddenly Tendou is talking to him again. 

“Rin-chan, your cousin answered the phone really quick. He says that he and Akaashi?” Rintarou can hear the slight confusion in his tone. “Are nearby and that he will be here soon and that they’ll come with us to find you?” Tendou says softly. “Can you tell me where you are pup?”

“The bathroom.” Rintarou lifts his head slightly. “The one just in front of the platform we arrived at.”

“Alright pup, we’ll see you soon okay?” Rintarou nodded, before remembering that Tendou couldn’t see him. “Don’t hang up okay?”

“Okay.” Rintarou said in a small voice. 

Rintarou doesn’t know how long he waits but he waits and waits until there’s a familiar scent pushing into the bathroom, fear, anger, concern, and it’s purely his cousin that’s calling out his given name worriedly. Rintarou scrambles up from the floor, fumbling with the lock until he can fling the door open. His cousin holds his arms out and Rintarou crashes into him, almost bowling him over, waterworks starting all over again as he buries his face in Bokuto’s chest and cries.

Bokuto cards a firm hand through his hair, an arm wrapped around him tightly. Akaashi makes a small noise in the back of his throat before he wraps an arm around both Bokuto and Rintarou, murmuring into Rintarou’s hair. “It’s okay Aki, I’ve got you.” Rintarou cries harder, as his cousin reminds him that he’s here for him, and he spills, everything that happened on the train pouring out of his mouth.

*

Goshiki is chewing on his bottom lip with his teeth when Bokuto Koutorou and the omega named Akaashi bring out Rintarou from the train station bathroom. Rintarou is curled up against Bokuto’s chest, hiding his face but Goshiki’s heart breaks when he hears the soft sobs coming from Bokuto’s chest. 

They’d found Rintarou twenty minutes ago but only Bokuto and Akaashi had gone inside the bathroom to coax Rintarou out. 

“Rin-chan!” Tendou is the first to break the silence, instincts sending him striding towards Rintarou and wrapping his arms around both Rintarou and his cousin.

“You’re his pack omega right?” Bokuto says, his usually loud voice was soft with concern as he continued to pet his cousin’s hair. Tendou nods and Bokuto tilts his head down to murmur something to Rintarou that has him pulling away from Bokuto to reach out towards Tendou. Bokuto, once Rintarou has pressed his head into Tendou’s chest, turns to Ushijima and postures, looking a hundred times more intimidating than when he stormed over to them asking what the hell happened to his cousin. “And you’re the pack Alpha?” 

“Yes, Tendou is my mate.”

“Okay.” Bokuto straightens his back, he’s two inches shorter than Ushijima, but all of a sudden, with a rumble deep in his chest it’s like he dwarfs their ace as he stalks forward. “Then where the fuck were you when he got cornered by some random Alphas huh? Do you know what could have happened to him? He’s unmated and he’s seventeen! If some fucking alpha got his teeth into him-”

“We didn’t realize he was gone.” Goshiki stammers from behind Ushijima. Bokuto’s attention turns to him, golden eyes flashing in anger, and it makes Goshiki squeak and stumble back, hiding further behind Ushijima’s frame. Goshiki is guilty, as Rintarou huffs out soft sobs against Tendou’s chest while Bokuto is snarling at them.

“That’s even worse. What kind of Alpha can't look after the Omegas in his pack.” Bokuto snarls. Akaashi places a hand on his bicep and squeezes and Bokuto deflates slightly. “He should have come to Fukurodani, I asked him,  _ begged him _ , and instead he wanted to go to Shiratorizawa and this happens to him!” Bokuto turned around to reach out to Rintarou, who was drying his tears with some tissues that Tendou had in his pocket.

“Kou.” Rintarou says, voice scratchy from crying. “Please don’t be mad at them, I got distracted and didn’t realize we got separated and when they cornered me I panicked and ran.” 

“Aki, you can’t tell me that-” Bokuto goes silent when Rintarou raises a hand to stop him.

“I can Kou, I can.” Rintarou runs a hand over his face and through his hair before he straightens his back. “It wasn’t their fault that I ran away instead of trying to find them, and they called me trying to find me… I just, I needed you because I was scared.” The admission has Bokuto softening, shoulders slumping forward until he wraps his cousin in a hug and buries his face into Rintarou’s hair. 

“He is right Rintarou.” Ushijima steps up to them, Tendou coming to stand by his side. “We are a pack and we should have noticed sooner that you weren’t just separated because of the crowd.” Ushijima glances at the rest of the team surrounding them protectively. “That goes for all of us, we stay in pairs unless we’re somewhere safe, from now on.”

Goshiki wants to hold Rintarou and comfort him, wants to wrap his arms around his shoulders and cradle Rintarou and scent him until the strange scent of smoke that’s lingering around Rintarou disappears.

Bokuto seems satisfied with that, releasing Rintarou from his grip and ruffling his cousin’s hair affectionately. Akaashi wraps an arm around Bokuto’s waist and scents him, sliding a gentle hand over his bicep before he leans over to scent Rintarou as well.

“Thank you for coming for me.” Rintarou says softly to both Bokuto and Akaashi. 

“Always Akihiko.” His given name drops softly from Akaashi’s lips, as he pets Rintarou’s head softly. “If we are able too, we will come to your assistance as best as we can.”

“Yeah, can’t let anything happen to my favourite cousin hmm!” Bokuto grins. 

“Tsutomu.” Rintarou mumbles, holding his arms out for the Alpha, his Alpha, that’s anxiously peeking out from behind Ushijima’s frame. Bokuto makes a noise of surprise, as Goshiki rushes forward and immediately wraps his arms around Rintarou’s shoulders, burying his nose against Rintarou’s scent glands to thoroughly send him until he’s satisfied that he’s the only Alpha he can smell on Rintarou's frame.

“Ohoho, Aki, is this him?” Bokuto is distracted by Goshiki’s display of affection, assessing the young Alpha in front of him with scrutinizing eyes. Eyes rimmed red, Rintarou barely nods, gripping tightly onto Goshiki’s hand.

“Kou, this is Tsutomu, we’re… courting now.” 

“Oh! So he’s a baby Alpha! Aki, you could have mentioned that! I wanted to be all intimidating when I met the Alpha that wants to date you!” That earns Bokuto a firm slap across the back from Akaashi, the Omega hissing into Bokuto’s ear to be nice.

“It’s nice to meet you baby alpha!” Bokuto holds his hand out. Goshiki takes it with his free hand, still keeping one arm wrapped tight around Rintarou’s shoulders, like he’s terrified of letting go of him. “You hurt my baby cousin and I’ll break you six ways til Sunday.” 

The threat has Akaashi squawking and Rintarou yelping as he shoves Bokuto’s shoulder with his free hand. For once though, Goshiki doesn’t look as intimidated as he usually is when it comes to strange, older alphas. The younger Alpha smiles brightly, still shaking Bokuto’s hand as he says.

“If I hurt him, I’ll bring myself straight to your door.” 

“Hey hey hey! I like him.” Bokuto exclaims loudly, drawing some looks from the passengers getting off of the train.

“Okay Kou, enough, let’s leave their pack to their bonding day.” Akaashi mutters while tugging on Bokuto’s sleeve before pinching at his bicep, making Bokuto jump slightly before he nods. “Aki, message us when you get back? So we know you’re safe?”

“I will Keiji!” Rintarou smiles. “Thank you again, enjoy your day!” Bokuto and Akaashi wave until they’re out of sight, and Rintarou turns to face Tendou and Ushijima, who despite calming down, still have a hint of worry in their scent.

“When we get back, we’re going to have a pack pile in the dorms. No excuses.” Ushijima mutters. “And if you are willing Rintarou-kun, we’d like to know what happened.” Rintarou nods, leaning into Goshiki’s side.

“Can we get some food now?” Rintarou asks in a soft voice. A smile tugs at the corner of Ushijima’s mouth, before he reaches forward to hug the Omega quickly. 

“Of course.” 

  
  


*

Rintarou curls up in Goshiki’s lap with his back pressed to Goshiki’s chest as Ushijima shuts the door to his dorm. The whole of the team is scattered across the floor and the bed, blankets and extra pillows pulled from Ushijima’s closet for the purpose of a pack pile.

“We’re glad that you aren’t hurt.” Ushijima says softly as he joins Tendou on his bed. He reaches forward to scratch his fingers through Rintarou’s silver dyed hair for a short moment before Goshiki takes over.

“Rin, are you okay with telling us what happened?” Semi pipes up from the corner as they get settled. Goshiki makes a noise of distress at first, when Rin shifts uncomfortably before he leans back into the Alpha. Goshiki noses at his throat as Rintarou takes a deep breath. 

“So I was helping this mom with her kid, his shoes came off and she was struggling to pick them up while carrying him so I just, lingered to help when these Alpha’s started harassing her,” Rintarou starts to trace circles onto Goshiki’s knee with his free hand, the other tucked underneath the hem of Goshiki’s shirt seeking comfort. “And like, I’m not really small or anything so I tried to be intimidating, you know, get them to stop harassing her and the leader he was all like ‘if you’re so desperate to take her place then that’s what we’ll give you’,” 

Ushijima snarls from where Tendou’s rubbing circles over his back, his elbows digging into the tops of his thighs before Tendou hushes him with a soft, “Don’t scare the pack Toshi.” 

“So the mom managed to like grab her kid and move train cars, but they ended up cornering me when I tried to follow her and he… He had the other two grab my arms so I couldn’t push him off of me and then he started scenting me and I just couldn’t smell you guys because he just smelt like thick, nasty smoke.” Rintarou pauses, dropping his gaze to the floor. “I felt his breath next to my jaw, and then his teeth were just on my throat, right over,” He rubbed the spot on his throat. “and  _ I panicked _ . I freaked-” 

“I freaked out because-” Rintarou cuts himself off and Goshiki wraps an arm around his waist, hugging him as close as he can get. He’s an unmated Omega, his sanity relies on the bond with an Alpha, and the idea that an unknown Alpha like that can get so close to him, close enough to-

“He tried to bond with you outside your heat.” Semi finishes for him. The Alphas in the room make a small noise of confusion in unison, looking towards Semi curiously. “When an Alpha tries to bond outside an Omegas heat, the bond is incomplete and it causes severe pain for the Omega involved until the bond breaks.” The older Omega explains, reaching up to rub over his own scent glands. “Rintarou would have been in agony while having to have been bonded to a stranger, until time and distance took its toll and broke the bond.” 

Goshiki lets out a keening whine against the back of Rintarou’s neck, inhaling Rintarou’s scent deeply while he whines and nuzzles against Rintarou’s skin, his other hand slipping under Rintarou’s shirt to keep skin to skin contact.

“Rintarou-kun-”

“Ushijima-san you can call me Aki, you’re my pack Alpha, you might as well.” Rintarou interrupts him, eyeing the older Alpha as his shoulders tense, before he nods. 

“Very well Akikun, but you must call me by my given name as well, and I am sorry that we didn’t look after you the way we should have. We will be more vigilant from now on.” Ushijima looks around the room. “With all of the omegas in our pack.” 

There’s a scent of content in the room that has all of them relaxing, as Ushijima leans back into Tendou’s arms, scenting his mate happily. Rintarou nuzzles into Goshiki’s jaw, thankful that his Alpha isn’t like that, that Goshiki is sweet and kind and will mate him when he’s in heat. 

It’s enough for him to calm down.


End file.
